Web Of Friendship MLPFIM and SpiderMan crossover
by TheIrishRanger
Summary: When Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically modified spider and becomes the Amazing Spider-Man He becomes A great Hero, But still remembers With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility . However after a strange event that leaves him knocked out he soon wakes and discovers that he ain't in Kansas any more. Contains some language in chapters but should be consistent for all ages.
1. Chapter one : New York New York

WEB OF FRIENDSHIP

Life is never easy. For some … It's harder than others, but for me? Well let's just say hard would be an understatement.

My name is Peter Parker and this is the story of my life and how it changed in a way I could never imagine.

At first glance my life would seem pretty normal, just a nerdy kid from queens who never knew his parents, Hell there's already enough of those in New York. I grew up with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben and they were as good as parents as I could ask for. When I first entered school I was of course bullied by the big tough guys of the class mainly consisting of Flash Thomson and his friends.

Dealing with them wasn't ever a problem in fact it was kind of fun to watch Flash try to understand if I just insulted him or not.

Except for the occasional threat from Flash, school was always pretty ordinary; I was top in my class for nearly all subjects and a bit of a wiz at science. Everything was pretty normal, until …

It was graduation year and I only had my biology exam left to complete, I was fairly confident In myself and had been for the last month or so mainly thanks to my new and in fact, first ever girlfriend, Gwen Stacey.

Life was starting to get a hell of a lot better for me until that is I decided to go to Gwen's research lab in downtown Manhattan, She was just offered a work experience position in a major biology lab owned by Dr Curt Conner's.

The lab was a science geek's wet dream of sorts and so of course… My inner nerd ambition to learn got the better of me and I decided to look around.

I discovered a room that housed different types of spider, some of which were genetically altered, and so I went inside to take a few pictures for study.

I was looking at a glass cabinet which housed a very large black widow of sorts when I felt a sharp scorching pain in my neck. Of course my immediate reaction was that it was one of the spiders and so I attempted to flick it off with my palm.

I imagined that the spiders were not dangerous and that they probably had their venom glands removed… Oh boy was I wrong.

Over the next few days I told my aunt may that I had caught the flu and that I was going to stay in bed. I even thought that it was just the flu until the pain started.

For the next two days I was in the most excruciating pain imaginable as if my muscles were on fire and being stabbed from the inside out. I thought I was going to die at one point and so on the second night I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep, afraid that I might never open them again… But once again I was seriously mistaken.

I awoke the following morning felling completely cured, as if during the night the illness has just washed itself out of my body. However I soon found that the sudden recovery wasn't the only surprise in store for me that day.

I soon realised that I could see without my glasses and that my muscles has somehow expanded overnight into small but strong ones, my scrawny build has been replaced by an athletic one and I felt like a million dollars. However the biggest shock of the day was still to come after school had finished.

I was walking home from school on my usual route when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my fingertips followed by an intense feeling of relief. To this day I still had no idea why but for some reason something in my head told me what to do next. I went into a nearby alleyway and decided to try and… Scale the walls…But to my horror and shock I discovered that I could!

I was soon at the top of the Chrysler building and then discovered that my fear of heights had also left me, as I peered over New York at sun down.

Over the next few weeks I began to test these new found powers in wrestling matches across New York under the tittle… Spider Man.

My life had never been better I was making money to help my family and myself, I was in love with a beautiful, funny and intelligent girl who adored me, and my exams were finally complete. Yep nothing could spoil this for me…Oh boy was I wrong.

I was entered into my last wrestling match of the season, a match against the current New York lower level champion, Bone-Saw.

I took quite the beating in the match but eventually my speed and powers outmatched Bone-Saws brute strength and I was the winner.

After the match I proceeded backstage and up to the manager's office to receive my payment for the fight and my belt. As the manager handed me my money I realised that he was trying to cheat me by not giving me the full amount and so I questioned him on it and he simply said that if I would of just lost I would of received more and then told me to "Scram" , And so I did.

On my way out of the office all I could see was red, I couldn't remember the last time I was this angry and I was seriously considering beating the manager for the rest of the money but I didn't have to someone beat me to it.

I was at the stairs when I hear the managers voice boom from behind me shouting "STOP THAT GUY", I quickly turned to see a man dressed in black running down the hallway at me carrying the managers money case. I could have easily stopped him, and I could've done it with my eyes closed but … I didn't, I just let him go out of pure hatred. It would be a mistake … That I will never forget.

Later that night after a quick bite to eat I headed for home, but as I got closer to the house I noticed something wasn't right. I could hear my aunt May crying from the street and there was a squad car parked outside the house. I went inside to be confronted by a police officer and immediately I thought I was in trouble. But it turns out I wasn't in any trouble. It was in fact something far worse…

I will never forget the officer's words to me… So simple and yet so devastating. He simply said "Son… I'm so sorry".

As soon as I heard those words I knew what had happened.

The events of that night were just over a year ago to this day, and now, I protect my city from as much harm as I can. I watch over it and try to make it so no one will have to live in fear and I see it was my duty to those who I love. And those who I have lost.

I still keep that name. The name that gave me a normal life for once. And then took it away again… I am Peter Parker and I am Spider-Man.

Today was nothing special really well except for the weather. Pure blue sky with white fluffy clouds in the sky. Nothing like sitting at the top of the Empire State building while listening to Bach. Yep this is awesome.

"Dispatch 5 this is command we have a 220 in progress at a Dan's bakery in downtown Queens, Please Proceed to the location and be warned, Suspect is armed I repeat suspect is armed".

_Oh well so much for my peaceful morning._

Peter threw on his mask and stowed his radio and sandwich in his backpack. _I can keep these here and enjoy the rest of my lunch after I deal with this mess__**. **_He thought as he webbed the bag to the wall.

Peter then took a run towards the end of the great building and jumped. Peter always loved the sensation of falling from a high building, the rush and the excitement that filled him as the city flew past him in a mix of beautiful colours.

Peter then held out his right arm and using his web shooter device of his own creation, shot a web that attached itself to a nearby sky scraper.

Peter reached up with his other hand and was about to begin with his famous web swinging but he was distracted by something… Something incredibly strange.

Peter was still falling when he noticed that for some strange reason, time had … Stopped.

"What the hell?" peter said to himself as he fell in slow motion. He felt like he was about to pass out from the shock of this and he began to lose himself to tiredness.

The last thing he saw was an explosion of colour and the noise of wind in his ears as the darkness took him into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter two : Awakenings

_**Hi all sorry for the delay between this chapter and the last I have been quite busy for the last 2 months or so. Oh and to anyone who is wondering this Spider-Man is based off the new movie's version of Spider-Man but there will be comic aspects put in. So enjoy guys and be sure to leave your feedback, as it really does help me to improve on the story and give you guys more entertainment.**_

**Peter began to think that maybe he was dead, as he drifted into endless blackness. That is until he began to hear voices, forcing himself to concentrate on the voices he began to come around. **

"**Ok so who is going to tell me why I was brought here during the middle of the night by some rookie who couldn't stop rambling on about an intruder?" "That would be I commander Scimitar," Said a powerful yet soothing feminine voice. Peter then heard a clunk as if the commander had suddenly keeled over. "Please your highness I thought you were in Manehatten for the weekend, please forgive my rudeness," "You are forgiven commander," the apparent queen said. "Commander I have brought you here because of this." **

**Peter heard the two persons approach him with quite unusual footsteps. **_Must be on horses, hmm but why don't I hear the horses breathing or snorting? _

**The footsteps ceased and the commander was the first to speak.**

"**An intruder your majesty?" Said Scimitar "It would appear so, but not just any normal intruder Scimitar oh no, Do you notice anything strange about him?" Peter began to panic he didn't know where he was or what the hell was going on but he decided to play possum for another few moments to see if he could deduce anything from the conversation. "Dear gods above, I have never felt this much magical residue before as long as I have lived." Said the Commander.**

_Magic? Ok this is getting weird, unless its Mysterio again.. God I hate him._** Thought Peter.**

"**I have already asked a number of advisers for their opinions and in fact it was the Doctor who gave me the idea to call you in here commander, he thought it wise to get a military opinion on things, so what is your opinion?" "Well your majesty I personally think we need to lock him in the prison until we figure out what we are dealing with, it's as I said, the power radiating from him is enough to fuel the city for a few months."**

**The word prison was all it took for Peter to act. In one swift movement he jumped to his feet and faced the two unknown persons… Or at least who he thought were people. **

**There standing before him were two horses. One who he assumed to be the commander had his sword drawn and had it raised with two hoofs, he wore armour on his body and had a black mane and grey coat of fur. The other was a strangely beautiful looking taller horse who had wings and a horn, A beautiful flowing mane that seemed to be made of living air and a coat of white fur. This was obviously the queen. Peter was ready to strike when suddenly.**

"**Lower your weapon commander, he will be of no harm, will you Mr Parker?" **

**Peter didn't know how to take this. A horse with wings and a horn on its head… Just talked and not only that but it knows his name… **_I have officially gone insane, that's the only explanation here. _**He thought to himself.**

**Peter watched as the guard lowered his sword and took the time to observe the room he was in. **_Wow, _**Was all he could think as he observed a massive regal looking room with crystal chandeliers in the dozens attached to the roof, the room had a beautiful red carpet and marble floor and the walls were a stunning gold mixed with red pattern. **_Damn they aint got places like this in queens. _**He thought to himself. **

"**Now then Mr parker allow me to introduce myself, I am princess Celestia Ruler of the kingdom of equestria and all its citizens, this is the commander of my royal guard, commander Scimitar," She motioned to the guard horse who was fixing peter a dangerous look.**

**Peter decided it was time to speak up.**

"**Ok em… Your highness, I only really have one question, Who put L.S.D in my Sandwich? Because this is obviously some freaky dream and dreams sound like Mysterio's doing to me." "I assure you Mr Parker this is no dream, and if you do not believe me then all you need to do is look in this mirror." She motioned to a mirror beside her.**

**Peter slowly made his way to the mirror, he felt very strange, as if his muscles were not in the right positions. And he soon realised why he felt this way as he gazed into the mirror.**

**Standing there, looking back at him was a white stallion with a dark messy brown mane and hazel eyes. Peter began to feel faint and realised that he had hit his sanity limit.**

"**Your highness… I would love to talk some more with you, but if you will excuse me I am now going to pass out." And with that Peter fell to his side and fainted.**

**Celestia and Scimitar approached Peter as he lay on the marble floor unconscious. **

"**What are my orders your majesty?" Asked the commander. "Take him to the spare guest bedroom in the spire, I will have to explain to him how he has gotten here when he awakes, and take these also." Celestia handed the commander a red and blue spandex suit and mask. "Yes your majesty." **

**The commander ordered three of his men to carry the young colt to the spire room and to place him in the bed. The commander never asked why there was a strange stallion lying unconscious in the middle of the throne room or why he had fainted from looking at his reflection, this was a sign of his undying loyalty to the princess and a symbol that he trusts her completely. The only thing that bothered him was the boys cutie mark. He had seen many kinds before in his life but none so strange as this young colts.**

**It was the symbol of a spider.**

**Ahh the plot thickens does it not ? What awaits the young peter in the next chapter will he be able to come to terms with where he is ? WILL HE EVER GET BACK TO HIS SANDWICH ?! **

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE ADVENTURES FOLKS!**


	3. Chapter three : Meeting Royalty

**Ok guys sorry for the delay I haven't been in the best of health for some time now but it looks like I'm in on the mend . So two things you can expect from now on, more frequent updates and longer chapters. Oh and there will be some interesting appearances in certain chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy :D **

Peter awoke with a start and began to look around himself.

He was on a street that seemed completely deserted except for two men and a woman walking.

_Was it all a dream? If it was then I need to lay off the energy drinks. _Peter thought to himself as he got up from the cold concrete floor.

Peter got to his feet at the very second a man bumped into him from behind. As peter turned to face the man his heart nearly exploded inside his chest from rage and fear.

There standing before him was a man he had spent so long searching for, the man who had ruined his life and taken away a person so very dear to his heart. It was then that peter realised where he was.

Only too late…

The man began to run from peter and head towards the two men who were walking up the street, at the same time the old owner of the store came running out through the entrance.

"STOP THAT MAN HE HAS ROBBED ME!" The memories began to rush through peters head like a storm of horror and sorrow as he watched the worst day of his life unfold before him for a second time.

_Wait, Parker you absolute IDIOT! Just use your powers and you can stop him! _Peter thought to himself. Peter then began to run towards the man and attempted to use his web shooters.

However Peter did not have his web shooters and quickly tried to super jump towards the man, But as he attempted it so simply jumped a pathetically small distance and fell face first to the ground. Peter looked up to see how far away the robber was, only to be met with pure horror.

The man was wrestling to keep his gun in his hand with one of the men who had been walking on the street. A man who Peter knew all too well.

The grey hair, the rounded glasses and the age spots, along with the brown leather jacket and the grey formal pants. There was only one man that it could be.

Peter watched in horror as the criminal freed himself from the old man and aimed straight for his heart.

And fired…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs before falling to his knees in horror and sadness.

All seemed hopeless, the same feeling he had on the day in question over two years ago.

Peter raised himself off the cold and wet floor and walked slowly towards the elderly man's dying form. He knelt down next to him and held his hand in his, as the blood dripped onto his legs.

Peter began to cry silently, _I failed you, I'm so sorry there was nothing I could of done! _Peter thought. Peter then began to feel threatened and soon looked around to see the same gunman who had just taken his life from him stand above him and aim straight for his head.

And fired…

Peter awoke screaming as hard as he could, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_What the hell ? _Peter thought to himself as he began to observe his surroundings. He was in a large incredibly beautifully decorated room, lined with golden posts and silver framed paintings of the grandest designs and red silk curtains covering most of the windows, except for a large empty doorway that lead to a large balcony, where the sun's light could be seen glowing brightly.

Peter then gulped and prepared himself as he got out of the king sized bed he had been sleeping on and trotted over to the gold adorned mirror.

He swallowed one last time and looked at himself in the mirror.

There looking back was… A pony, He had a white coat of fur that shined in the light of the room and a brown mane and tail, His eyes were a beautiful hazel as were the bottom of his hooves, He then noticed something rather odd, apart from the obvious.

On his side by his flank there was a tattoo of some sort, this would seem pretty cool normally to Peter, however the tattoo made him panic when he realised that it was a tattoo of his Spider symbol on his costume.

_Crap what am I going to do? Should I jump out of the window or run out of the door? _"That will not be necessary Mr Parker," Said a strong yet soothing feminine voice from behind Peter.

Peter turned to see who had spoken only to be met with the princess he had talked to before he had passed out from shock. Being in a strange place Peter didn't know what to do but this princess was royalty so he did the only obvious thing that came to his mind and bowed lowly to the floor.

"Please Mr Parker you do not have to be so formal especially when you are not even from these lands," Peter had a few questions that needed answering but he didn't want to start an argument with a princess that he assumed had highly trained guards outside the room.

"Forgive me princess Celtia was it ?" Peter asked. "It is princess Celestia Mr parker and I understand you have some questions?" "Yes but first things first how do you know my name?" "Well Mr Parker being the ruler of a kingdom for more than five thousand years has given me some certain powers, which include being able to read minds, and yes Mr Parker you heard me right, I said five thousand years,"

Peter began to put the pieces together in his head and came to a realisation. _I'm talking to an immortal princess who happens to be a strangely beautiful looking horse and that can also read minds and from what I remember hearing earlier, can also use magic…If Deadpool was here he would fit right in, Oh crap she can read minds Parker and you just called her beautiful in your head, DAMN IT YOU DID IT AGAIN SHUT UP!_

Princess Celestia began to giggle as he looked at Peter, "Thank you for the lovely comment Mr Parker but I assume you would like to know why you are here and why you are a pony? She asked. "Yes that would be great please, and please your highness, call me Peter.

She gestured towards two large chairs in the middle of the room and a table between them on which sat a bowl of grass and mixed fruits. Both sat down upon the chairs which caused peter great discomfort until he was showed how to sit comfortably in his new body.

"Now then Peter, I would like to be as much of a help to you as I can be as I would imagine you are perhaps a little scared right now, but you need not worry you are perfectly safe here, Equestria is a peaceful land Peter and Everypony here is equal, So please ask away what questions you might have," Peter didn't need to thing he already had the questions who needed answering in his head. "Ok princess Celestia, how exactly did I get here from New York and where exactly is here?" "Unfortunately Peter that is a question I cannot answer, for I have asked my top adviser on the matter and he simply cannot fathom how you got here, and trust me if he cannot figure it out then it is a serious matter, but I want you to rest assured that I will try everything in my power to discover how you have been brought to us. Now then to answer your second question this is Equestria as you already know and to this question I have an answer,"

Peter was slowly awaiting the response in anticipation, "This is a separate plain of existence from your own Peter, a completely different realm, here magic exists and there has been no fighting or wars for over six thousand years."

Peter tried to take in what he had just heard and slowly slid back in his chair, he decided to ask another question that he feared the answer to. "How do I get home?" When peter asked this question the princess's face turned from one of kindness to one of sadness and pity and peter knew the answer before it even left her mouth.

"I am very sorry to tell you this Peter but… You can't, I am afraid that I know of no spell powerful or any magic strong enough to open a gateway to another world, I am so so sorry but it seems that for now anyway, you are stuck here,"

Peter didn't even know what to feel at that point, sorrow, anger, sadness, and strangely enough curiosity were the ones he was experiencing at the moment.

"Ok then princess two final questions if I may, what should I do if I am stuck here?" "As it happens Peter I have already arranged for a place to stay for you, It will be in the town of Ponyville and you will be staying with my dearest student and one of my closest friends, Twilight Sparkle. That is of course if it is what you wish," Peter thought about this for a second and then made up his mind. "That should be fine princess, I mean hell this could even turn out to be kind of fun."

"Now then Peter, I believe you had a second question?" The princess asked. "Oh yeah I did, what exactly is this tattoo on my side here?" Peter asked as he pointed one of his hooves to the symbol on his flank.

"Ah yes. That peter is your cutie mark." "My cutie mark? Em … What exactly does it mean?" Peter asked truly confused at this point.

"A cutie mark is given to a pony at a certain point in their life when they realise their special talent, it defines the pony in question, for instance as you can see mine is the sun, that is because I am the goddess of the sun and raise it every day for my people, yours is a spider because… Well I think you should know that. Spider-Man."

Peter's heart sank when she finished, not only did she know he was Spider-Man but she also knew his real name, but he knew he could trust her so he wasn't too worried, however he was still a little on edge.

"Ok so how do you know about Spider-Man and how do you know that he is me?" Peter asked with a worried expression on his face. "Very simple Peter, when I read your mind I decided it best to know a bit about you and the first thing I discovered was of you being a hero by the name of Spider man in your world of Earth, If I may say I am quite Honoured to have a great hero such as yourself in my presence, and also quite intrigued as to what powers you have."

Peter thought for a few seconds before deciding it would be better for a demonstration than to simply tell her about his abilities, so he stood up walked towards the nearest wall and stood there.

"Well Princess this is one of my powers and my personal favourite." Peter watched the princess gasp as he began to slowly ascend the wall with his spider powers and plant himself on all fours directly on the roof, "Ta Da!" Peter said proudly as he leaped back to his seat from the roof without making a sound.

"Absolutely incredible," The princess said with an open mouth, "I prefer Amazing but I can live with it heh heh," Peter laughed with an amused smirk on his face."

"What other powers do you have Peter?" The princess asked with all the giddiness of a school girl, "Well lets see, Super strength, Super speed, Super reflexes, Oh and I can survive falls from heights that others couldn't, Oh yeah and there is this sixth sense of mine that allows me to tell where danger is coming from even before it happens, I just call is spider sense."

"Amazing Peter absolutely amazing, but how did you obtain these powers?" "To make a long story short princess I was bitten by this super advanced genetically altered spider and instead of killing me it gave me my powers."

The princess simply sat there dumbfounded and amazed at what she had seen and been told.

"Well Peter it seems to be nearly one O clock and I have told Twilight you would be arriving at Twenty past, now do you have any more questions or needs?" Peter pondered for a moment, he had no questions but there was still one problem.

"Yes actually princess, would it be possible to change my cutie mark to something else?" The princess looked at him suspiciously obviously in thought and then realised what he was planning as a smile formed on her face. "Now why would you need that to happen Peter? You wouldn't be planning on carrying on your occupation here now would you?" Peter had to give her credit, she was smart and caught onto him in an act. "Well maybe but only if it is necessary as in if danger is around, I don't like seeing innocent people or em ponies get hurt when I know I can stop it." The princess began to think for a few seconds and then formulated a plan for him.

"To answer your question Peter Yes there is something I can do, and I think I have the perfect idea." She stood up from her chair and walked over to a chest on the floor where she used her magic to open and pull out a worn looking red and blue backpack, Which peter immediately identified as his, but he was still staring at the princess's horn which was glowing a light blue and swirling with magic, Peter was lost in its beauty and didn't realise the princess pull out a very familiar red and blue jumpsuit suit from the bag.

I believe I can make a spell that will only show your real cutie mark when you are dressed in this and show a different one when you are not dressed. She motioned to peters Spider Man suit which had been converted to a pony shaped one, this brought up one more question that peter had forgotten to ask and it was a pretty obvious one, "Princess I almost forgot, how exactly am I a pony? The princess walked towards him and stopped at the side of his chair. "Ah yes, now that I can answer, you see peter humans do not exist here in Equestria and since this land is so powerful and rich in magic, the magic of the world changed your form to that of the dominant species of the planet, that being ponies." Peter thought about this for a second and strangely enough it made sense to him. "Now what do you think of my idea for you Peter?"

Peter looked at his suit and realised that if he wasn't going back home then it was his duty to help the ponies of this land in any way he could.

With great Power comes great responsibility.

"I think it's an excellent plan princess, so do you want to go ahead and cast the spell that will change my mark?" The princess nodded and closed her eyes peter then felt a warm fuzzy feeling where his cutie mark was and looked down to see that his cutie mark was now that of an atom. _Pfft always the science geek Parker even in a different universe. _Peter thought to himself. The princess then looked at the Spider man costume and charged it with the same spell as she had peters cutie mark and then set it down on the table in front of him and smiled. "Now then the spell has been cast and your true mark will only appear when you wear this costume, oh and yes you can have this saddle bag to keep it in." The princess put a black saddle bag on the table and placed the costume inside of it along with Peters web shooters. Peter then proceeded to put the saddle bag on and face the princess. "Ok your highness I think I'm all set to head to Ponyville, How will I be getting there?" Peter asked. "Well Peter if you weren't running late I would tell you to use your wings," _Wings? _Peter thought to himself but he then noticed his reflection once more in the mirror and gasped, there on either side of his body were two white wings, he didn't notice them before because they blend in so well to his fur. _This day just went from weird to scary to plain awesome, I HAVE WINGS WOOH NELLY!_ Peter thought to himself with a large smile on his face.

"However peter you are running late so I will have to teleport you to the outskirts of Ponyville myself, oh yes and I need to quickly go over our backstory with you, ok now make sure you remember all of this. Your father is one of my personal guards who recently completed his tenth year of active service in the elite guard, your mother is a book store owner in Manehatten and you have just graduated from Collage at the Canterlot royal Collage. You were born in Cloudsdale and you are training to become an active royal guard just like your father. Now do you have all of that?"

"Yes princess I should be able to remember it all just one more thing did you say tele-.

Peter was engulfed in a bright light and felt his entire body fill with energy and before he could even blink he was standing in the middle of a field near a dark looking forest.

"Port... Oh … Well that was, strange. Hmm that must be Ponyville over there." Peter said as he looked towards a large colourful town in the distance that looked like something from a Disney movie. _If this place gets any more cute, its going to give me diabetes for sure, oh well off we go Parker time to go meet this Twilight person.. I mean pony, damn I'm gonna have to get used to this pony thing , Hopefully the princess will be able to find a spell to send me home but until then, look out equestria, Peter Parkers coming to get ya._ Peter thought to himself as he jogged towards the town in sight.

Little did he know that he was being watched from above.

**Okey Dokey Lokey Fokeys that wraps up chapter three and I must say I enjoyed writing the conversations between Celestia and Peter very much. Now I am afraid I have some tragic news to tell, at precisely 6 O clock last Saturday evening, Peters sandwich was eaten by a murderous pigeon. Let us all bow our heads and say a word or two for our friend who was taken from this world too soon… You will be missed sandwich…You will be missed :'( **


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ !

To all readers of my work. I have decided to take down my story from the site here on Fan and instead will now be uploading my work to FIMFiction instead. If you are unfamiliar with the site then BAM LINK IN YO FACE ! user/TheIrishRanger

The only difference really is that uploading it on FIMfiction will be easier and generally makes a lot more sense considering that it is the number one site for all pony fiction.

Btw if you guys are wondering why I haven't updated its because my computer has been on the flipping fritz for the past month and I just got her back with a clean bill of health.

So once my chapters are up on FIMfiction You can expect the fourth chapter within 2 days

So thanks for your patience and stay awesome true believers !


End file.
